


I was you, you are me

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Lucid Dreaming
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: "Siapa Kau?""Aku adalah kamu.""A, aku?""Dan kamu adalah aku."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.
> 
> Entah apa yang aku buat ini.  
> Ini adalah keseluruhan dari sekelebat ide aneh, yang muncul di otakku ketika melihat Reverse BBB, yang aku tulis di status FBku.  
> Tulisan di cerita ini nyaris gak ada edit selain typo.
> 
> Selamat Membaca

#1

Mereka semua terkejut melihat sesosok manusia di depannya. Rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan, dengan beberapa helai rambut hitam di bagian kanannya. Matanya memang berwarna coklat seperti manusia kebanyakan tetapi entah mengapa terlihat kilat kemerahan di mata itu. Pakaiannya pun pakaian normal seorang penjelajah. Semua terlihat normal, yang tidak normal hanyalah kemiripan yang dimiliki sosok itu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Si, siapa kau?!"

"Aku adalah kamu." Jawab sosok berambut keperakan itu.

"A, aku?"

"Dan kamu adalah aku."

"Pembohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Mari aku tunjukkan." Ucap sosok itu lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka. "Boboiboy Halilintar!"

Sosok serupa dengan sosok keperakan itu muncul dari hadapan sosok keperakan itu. Sosok baru itu membawa tombak di tangannya.

"Hajar mereka." Ucap sosok keperakan yang pertama. Sosok keperakan kedua langsung bergerak cepat dan mengerahkan tombaknya ke arah lima orang itu.

'Crash'

Pedang kemerahan menahan tombak kemerahan yang sama.

Boboiboy berubah menjadi Halilintar, mata merahnya memandang sosok keperakan yang juga bermata merah itu. Sosok keperakan itu tersenyum dan menekan tombaknya itu. Halilintar perlahan terdorong mundur.

"Boboiboy Taufan!" Sosok keperakan pertama memunculkan lagi sosok keperakan ketiga yang tertawa penuh sarkastik di atas hoverboard. Sosok itu tertawa dan melancarkan serangan putaran angin yang besar pada dua 'Halilintar' yang ada di sana.

"Alamak!"

Halilintar keperakan segera melompat dan melemparkan tombak petirnya ke arah pusaran angin itu. Tornado listrik tercipta  oleh gabungan keduanya. Boboiboy segera berubah menjadi Gempa dan memunculkan tembok tanah berlapis.

"Boboiboy Ice!" Sosok keperakan pertama kembali memunculkan sosok lain.   
Senyum sadistik mengembang di sosok ke empat itu. "Meriam Air!"

~...~...~...~

"HENTIKAAAAN!!"

"Ochobot!!" Ochobot melompat dari kantong tidurnya, ia memandang Boboiboy yang terengah-engah di atas tempat tidur dengan ekspresi terkejut dan bingung yang begitu terlihat di wajah robotnya.

"Mi, mimpi?"


	2. Chapter 2

#2

  
'Di, dia lagi?' Tanya Boboiboy dalam hati.

Ia memandang sosok serupa dirinya tetapi dengan warna rambut yang berkebalikan dengan miliknya. Senyum Boboiboy versi putih itu benar-benar persis seperti seorang psikopat yang baru membunuh seseorang. Boboiboy gemetar sesaat, tapi ia tahu ia harus mengalahkan ketakutannya.  Boboiboy memejamkan matanya, menarik nafasnya, lalu memandang sosok reversenya.

Yang mendadak menghilang.

Boboiboy terkejut dan mengucek matanya. Bayangan hitam menutupi dirinya. Boboiboy melompat secepat ia bisa. Sosok reversenya yang dalam mode Gempa hampir saja membuatnya menjadi 'Boboiboy gepeng'.

Sosok sang reverse masih tersenyum psikopat. Boboiboy kembali melompat secepat ia bisa, ketika sosok reverse Halilintarnya hampir memisahkan kaki dan badannya yang melesat dari samping.

Boboiboy berubah menjadi Taufan untuk menghindari serangan gerudi reverse Taufannya. Meski Boboiboy selamat, tetapi lagi-lagi hoverboard Taufan hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Boboiboy langsung berdiri dan melompat setinggi ia bisa, ketika semburan air muncul dari bawah tanah. Dan dari atas lidah api yang menyembur pun menyambutnya. Bersama pedang reverse  Halilintar dari kanan, tinjuan reverse Gempa dari Kiri, gerudi reverse Taufan dari depan.

Boboiboy terpojok.

~…~…~…~

"UWAAAA!!"

"OCHOBOT!!"  Ochobot kembali terlonjak kaget dari kantung tidurnya. Ia kembali memandang Boboiboy yang terengah-engah di tempat tidur. Merasa ada yang tak beres, Ochobot mendekati Boboiboy. Boboiboy terlihat langsung waspada, tapi tak lama ia terlihat rileks. "Kau kenapa Boboiboy?"


	3. Chapter 3

#3

'Dia lagi kah?' Batin Boboiboy mulai merasa muak.

Boboiboy sudah tidak peduli lagi ini adalah mimpi atau kenyataan. Boboiboy sudah tidak peduli berapa kali dirinya versi putih itu bergerak menyerangnya dan berusaha membunuhnya. Boboiboy sudah tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku? Bukankah aku adalah kamu?" Bisik Boboiboy pada sosok di depannya itu.

"Ya, aku adalah kamu. Dan kamu adalah aku. Tapi kau tidak dibutuhkan."

"Bukankah itu berarti kau juga tidak dibutuhkan?"

"Benar sekali. Aku memang tidak ingin dibutuhkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Ck, pertanyaan klasik."

"Tolong jawab... Kenapa...."

Boboiboy mengalirkan air matanya. Reversenya langsung saja mencengkram leher Boboiboy. Boboiboy tercekat, ia benar-benar merasakan sakitnya tercekik saat ini. Boboiboy tetap memandang sendu pada sosok lain dirinya yang tetap berwajah kejam dan sadis itu. Tidak peduli akan aliran hangat yang mengalir di pipi Boboiboy. Malah, sosok itu semakin terlihat senang akan keberadaan aliran air mata itu.

Reverse Boboiboy melepaskan cengkramannya dan bersalto mundur. Dua cakram api melesat nyaris mengenai reverse Boboiboy. Boboiboy jatuh ke tanah dan terbatuk-batuk, ia pun memandang ke arah depannya. Sosok persona apinya muncul di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu geram akan reverse Boboiboy. Reverse Boboiboy berdecih kesal. Boboiboy memandang barisan personanya, benar-benar personanya, bukan persona reverse dirinya.

Cakram api kembali ke tangan persona apinya, sang persona api membentuk kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk menyerang. Sang persona petir mengeluarkan kedua pedang merahnya dan juga membentuk kuda-kuda bersiap untuk menyerang. Persona tanahnya meninju tangan raksasanya sendiri, bersiap untuk bertahan dari serangan. Persona angin yang biasanya tertawa atau minimal tersenyum ketika keluar, kini berwajah serius. Gerudi anginnya bahkan sudah mulai terdengar hembusan angin yang kuat itu.

Persona airnya bahkan sudah mengarahkan moncong meriam pembekunya ke arah reverse dirinya. Persona durinya terlihat sudah siap melilit sang reverse dengan bunga tali berduri di tangannya. Persona cahayanya berwajah serius memegang gagang pedang cahayanya untuk dikeluarkan dari sarungnya secepat ia bisa, cermin matanya pun berkilat seolah siap berperang juga. Reverse BoBoiBoy berdecih kesal. Ia mengerakan tangannya.

"Boboiboy kuasa Tujuh!"

Dan ketujuh persona reverse BoBoiBoy pun keluar. Sama seperti ketujuh personanya yang melindunginya, mereka pun melindungi Reverse BBB.

Suatu suara menandakan pertempuran mereka dimulai.

~…~…~…~

"HENTIKAAAN!!!"

Ochobot tidak lagi melompat kaget dalam tidurnya. Sedari tadi ia memang mengamat-amati tidur Boboiboy seraya memindainya. Ochobot mendapati sesuatu yang sulit ia jelaskan pada Boboiboy, tapi memang lebih baik ia tidak menjelaskan sesuatu yang sulit itu pada Boboiboy. Biarlah Boboiboy mendapatkan sendiri jawabannya. Boboiboy mencengkram pakaiannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"A, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku?"


	4. Chapter 4

#4

'Pertarungannya berlanjut?' Batin Boboiboy ketika ia melihat ketujuh personanya sedang bertarung dengan tujuh persona reversenya.

Sang reverse utama maju mendekati Boboiboy. Boboiboy mundur berusaha menjauh dari reverse dirinya yang tersenyum sadis. Boboiboy merutuki keberadaan dinding yang membentur punggungnya. Reverse Boboiboy langsung saja berlari, mencekik leher Boboiboy dengan erat, dan meninju perut Boboiboy beberapa kali.

Sakit, sesak, bingung, semuanya Boboiboy rasakan. Boboiboy tanpa kuasanya tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung sama sekali. Ia hanya pasrah menerima semua siksaan sang reverse dirinya. Tendangan pada selangkangannya, tinju di perutnya, cekikan di lehernya, semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Namun, ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Reverse Boboiboy kembali melepaskan Boboiboy dan melompat ke belakang, ketika pedang cahaya hampir menebas dirinya. Persona cahaya Boboiboy langsung menopangnya yang nyaris tak bisa berdiri lagi. Sang reverse memandang ke pada tujuh personanya yang telah dikalahkan persona Boboiboy. Sang reverse berdecih kesal.

"Percayalah pada dirimu, Boboiboy. Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan kegelapan hatimu itu. Seperti kami mengalahkan sisi jahat kami tadi." Bisik sang persona cahaya.

"Ke, gelap, an...."

"Kuatkan dirimu Boboiboy!" Suara penyemangat dari persona anginnya membangkitkan sedikit harapan Boboiboy.

"Ini sama seperti awal kemunculanku, Boboiboy! Terima aku! Kuasai aku! Dan kau mendapat balasan yang setimpal! Sekarang terima dan kuasai sisi jahatmu itu Boboiboy!" Boboiboy memandang persona apinya yang berjongkok memandang matanya.

Boboiboy memandang persona apinya yang kini tersenyum menyemangati Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangguk. Semangat mulai menguasai dirinya. Persona cahayanya mulai melepas topangannya, Boboiboy berdiri dan membentuk kuda-kuda berkelahi. Sang reverse berdecih dan melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Kami personamu akan selalu mendukungmu, Boboiboy. Jangan khawatir!"


	5. Chapter 5

#5

Boboiboy memandang reversenya yang bersiap menyerangnya. Boboiboy memang tidak bisa berkelahi tanpa kuasanya, tapi setidaknya ia pernah menjadi Halilintar atau Blaze, atau yang lainnya yang bisa berkelahi. Mungkin saja tubuhnya bisa mengingat gerakan bertarung Halilintar, Blaze, atau yang lainnya itu.

Boboiboy melompat lebih dahulu, bergerak meninju Reversenya. Sang reverse bergumam lamban, ia langsung menunduk lalu meninju perut Boboiboy. Boboiboy terbatuk kecil, ia memukul punggung belakang reversenya sekuat ia mampu. Sang reverse agak limbung akibat serangan tiba-tiba itu. Boboiboy memegang perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit.

Boboiboy kembali melompat dan menggerakan kakinya, berusaha menendang kepala reversenya. Reversenya bertahan menggunakan tangannya dan kini membalas menendang kaki Boboiboy yang menjadi tumpuan. Boboiboy berusaha bersalto ke belakang seperti yang pernah Halilintar lakukan. Meski sempat sedikit terpeleset, Boboiboy kembali berdiri tegak dan memandang reversenya yang terlihat kesal.

Boboiboy memegang perutnya, sakit di perutnya bukan main-main. Reversenya itu mengusap bibirnya dan langsung melompat, dan berusaha meninju kembali perut Boboiboy. Boboiboy menyilangkan tangannya di depan perutnya, menahan tinjuan sang reverse. Boboiboy langsung menendang perut sang reverse dalam posisi menahan serangan Reverse.

Sang reverse terdorong dan terbatuk. Boboiboy segera melompat, mendorong jatuh sang reverse, menahan tubuh reversenya dan akan meninju wajah reversenya itu yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

...

Sang reverse perlahan membuka matanya. Boboiboy mengalirkan air matanya, tangannya yang terkepal, berhenti tepat di depan hidung sang reverse.

"A, aku tak bisa...." Boboiboy mencengkram bahu sang reverse. "Kamu tetaplah aku..., Meski kamu adalah kegelapanku...."

"Bodoh." Sang reverse terlihat bergerak untuk membebaskan diri. Boboiboy mencengkram bahu reversenya erat dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kamu pun personaku bukan?"

Diam. Reverse dirinya itu berhenti bergerak membebaskan diri. Boboiboy semakin erat memeluknya.

"Kamu pun personaku..., entah kuasa alam apa yang kamu bawa, tapi aku tahu kamu adalah personaku. Kamu adalah aku. Aku adalah kamu. Hanya personaku yang bisa dan boleh berkata seperti itu."

"Diam!"

"Kata-kata Blaze menyadarkanku. Tidak semua personaku lahir dari sisi baikku. Blaze pun awalnya lahir dari sisi jahatku."

"Aku bilang diam!"

"Makanya kamu pun personaku...."

"AKU BILANG DIAM! AKU TAK SUDI JADI PERSONA DIRIMU!"

"Apa itu berarti aku benar? Kau ini sebenarnya adalah personaku."

Sang reverse terdiam menggeram. Boboiboy memeluk sang reverse semakin erat.

"Apa aku menyakiti dirimu? Hingga kamu tak sudi menjadi personaku lagi? Katakanlah padaku..., aku akan berusaha memperbaiki sikapku padamu."

"Diam...."

"Tidak..., aku tidak akan diam sampai kau bercerita."

~…~…~…~

"Gasp!" Boboiboy terbangun tiba-tiba. Nafasnya masih memburu, ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya lalu memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Fokus mata Boboiboy pertama kali ada pada mata robot Ochobot yang membentuk segitiga.

"Selamat pagi Boboiboy. Sepertinya kau sudah dapat kuasa barumu."

"Eh?"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Ada yang bertanya-tanya ini sebenarnya Boboiboy mimpi berhari hari atau dia sedari tadi terbangun tidur dan terbangun tidur?  
> Aku serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca saja.  
> Endingnya gantung dan aneh?  
> Yha karena aku bingung mau nulis apa lagi. (tepatnya itu reverse persona dari elemen apa aku gak tahu dan gak mau pusing mikirinnya.)
> 
> Terima Kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
